


Penance

by MiniNephthys



Category: Yggdra Union
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulcasa wants to make up for a mistake.  Kink Bingo, for the square "penance/punishment."  August 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

It was an accident. Most things that had to do with Nessiah going to pieces were. Occasionally Leon would take a weakness he knew about and exploit it purposefully, but Gulcasa strongly discouraged that sort of behavior, and the punishment would keep Leon from risking it again for a good while.

They were attempting to have sex. "Attempting" being the key word, as they had only ever been able to finish the act to both partners' satisfaction once. A few other times, Nessiah's nervousness had kept them from going past a certain point, or something else spooked him during the process.

But this time had gone unusually well. Their kisses were warm, and Nessiah's soft sounds of encouragement heartening. They undressed themselves slowly - Nessiah hated for anyone else to take off his clothing or to take off anyone else's, and anyway he was the only one who could work out how to get him out of his robes, ribbons, and chains. Nessiah didn't object to being kissed and caressed gently, or to being prepared.

It was only after he had just sunk down onto Gulcasa that one of Gulcasa's hands, seeking purchase on Nessiah's back, brushed over part of the mass of scars there.

If he hadn't been able to see the way Nessiah tensed, he would have felt it. The mage was tight to the point of nearly being painful. He held back a groan, and moved his hand away. "Nessiah. It's okay, you're safe."

Nessiah shivered, breath coming in shallowly.

" _Nessiah._ "

Slowly, Nessiah calmed down. He lowered his head a little. "...I believe that perhaps we should stop here, for the evening."

"Okay." Gulcasa let him lift himself off and then curl up next to him. He turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

"It was an accident." Nessiah had to turn his head to not meet his gaze. "...I had been enjoying it up to that, however."

Gulcasa winced. "I'll make it up to you next time. Whenever that is." After a failed attempt, Nessiah tended not to want to try again for a bit.

"I know." After that, there was very little talking that night.

Gulcasa kept the incident in mind and puzzled over what to do for him. He thought long and hard, up until the night when Nessiah tugged on his sleeve after dinner.

"I promised I'd make up for last time," Gulcasa told him when they reached the room. He laid out on the bed as he usually did. "Tonight, I'll do whatever you tell me to."

Nessiah considered this. "Anything?"

"Anything. Even if it's the most degrading thing you can possibly think of, even it seems like I'll break my back trying. ...I don't know how bad it is for you to go through that, so I have to do something like this to make up for it." Gulcasa was fairly certain in his decision.

After a few moments' thought, Nessiah leaned in a little and whispered in his ear.

Gulcasa smiled and reached out to pet Nessiah's hair. "Yeah, I can do that."

As usual, the first kisses were sweet. As usual, it mysteriously took Nessiah and Gulcasa the same amount of time to undress, something that Gulcasa believed could only be accomplished by magic. As usual, Nessiah made small cries of pleasure as Gulcasa kissed down his chest to his thighs.

For the first time, Nessiah was the one to pull out their supply of massage oil and coat his fingers with it. His head turned toward Gulcasa. "You're certain about this?"

"You really think it's going to be that terrible?" Gulcasa grumbled, spreading his legs a little wider. "Was I that bad?"

"No, of course not! It's merely that..." Blushing, Nessiah shut his mouth and began work on stretching Gulcasa. He was generous in preparing him, making sure he would be comfortable and then adding more oil to himself for good measure.

When Nessiah finally pushed in, Gulcasa tensed for a second and then relaxed. This wasn't that bad. Nessiah wasn't hurting him, and more importantly, he was whimpering already. Hiding his smile with one hand and keeping the other one firmly planted on the bed, he let Nessiah set the pace.

Nessiah seemed content with a slow, steady rhythm. It rose in speed, but at a snail's pace. He steadied himself with one of his hands and grabbed at Gulcasa's free hand with the other. Gulcasa obliged him, and was rewarded with a deep kiss.

It could have lasted for hours. Gulcasa wouldn't have been able to tell. He did notice the rising pleasure that flowed through him, and when it came to a peak. And he noticed when Nessiah reached the same peak shortly after, because he cried out his name before collapsing onto him.

After pulling away, Nessiah pondered something. "...wasn't that more of a reward?"


End file.
